TT&JL: Raven's Birthday
by Jing-o-Jang
Summary: Raven is turning 20. It has been 6 years since Teen Titans & Justice League's encounter with Trigon & Raven still got control. But somethings changing the closer to her birthday she get's & her father got hidden plans for her. But will love conquer fear & darkness? Will she be able to defeat her father when everyone turn on her? Can Damien save her from herself & her father?
1. Happy birthday, Raven

**Chapter 1: Happy birthday, Raven**

I slowly sank down in the sofa and just stared out through the window and at the sea. Something felt odd… Really odd. I sighed and touched the crystal shard at my forehead that held my father captive. It had already been six years since that day… I had been fourteen when I had captured my father in the shard and stopped him from conquering the earth and this week I was finally turning twenty. But something about it made me worried, I guess it's the growing feeling of something dark that makes me nervous.

" _Raven…"_ I gasped and sat up straight as I heard my father's voice. I just heard a mumble after that but I'm certain, I had heard him say my name! He hasn't been able to do that in six years…! I haven't heard him unless I wanted to…!

"Raven?" I gasped again when Damien suddenly appeared and placed a hand on my shoulder. We looked at each other and he raised an eyebrow. "Is everything alright?" I took a deep breath and nodded.

"Y-Yes, I have just slept badly lately so I'm hearing things now… Is there trouble in town?"

"Yes. Let's go, if you feel up for it." I nodded quickly.

"Yes. Let's go." I rose from the sofa and walked towards the door, feeling him staring at my back. And it took him just a few jumps before he was by me, grabbed my wrist and pulled me in into a hug.

"If something's wrong, you know I'm here." I took a shaky breath, nodded and hugged.

"Thank you. But I'm certain I'm just imagining things right now. My birthdays always make me nervous since I don't know if anything will change this time." He nodded and closed his arms tighter around my waist.

"But even if something in your powers would change, we will always be right here. We will always be ready to help you and save you if needed. Even if you are quiet good at taking care of yourself." I chuckled lightly and hugged him one last time.

"Thank you, Damien." 

"So, love birds. Anything planned for Raven's birthday or should we all do something together?" Jaime asked with a smirk and Garfield came up between the seats.

"Yes,yes! Please! Can't we do something together this year?! You two went out on your own last year! And she's turning twenty! It's BIG!" I smiled and looked at Damien.

"I don't mind unless you had something planned." I said and looked at Damien.

"Nothing planned, I thought they would come jumping over us about it since you are turning twenty and Garfield never shut up about what a magical number that is." Jaime laughed, I chuckled and Garfield got that grumpy face expression only he could make while Starfire sat silent by the wheel with a smile on her lips. As she stopped the car she turned towards the boys in the back.

"So, remember. We are here undercover, nothing have happened yet and we will not blow this operation. The police just need us to be here if it goes south. Got it?" They nodded and she looked at me with a smile. "Let's do this." I nodded and we all stepped out of the car but I wobbled a bit and Damien was quick with coming up by my side, holding me up with an arm around my shoulders.  
"Just tell me if you need to sit down." I nodded and we followed the others. I knew by now that it was impossible to hide things from him, he could see right through me since he trusted body language more than words sometimes. And I think he can smell lies miles away. As we came into the big hall filled with guests, I got really nausea and grabbed Damien's hand and jacket. He looked at me and without a word to me, he turned to Starfire.

"I will go and sit down with Raven for a bit." She cast a glance at me and nodded.

"Do so." He led me over to a chair and forced me to sit down and sat down on a knee in front of me.

"Is everything alright?" I shook my head.

"I feel nausea… What were they going to action out?" He looked towards the stage.

"Some sort of staff I believe. Why?"  
"It could simply be that the staff is magical and I get nausea form the magic in it." I muttered and pulled a hand through my hair. "Not that I have ever come across anything that makes me feel like this."

"Could it be related to your father?"  
"Possible…" I mumbled and slowly rose but he pushed me down at the chair again.

"Sit. I will go and get a leaflet so you can see what it looks like." I didn't say anything and watched him walk away but then rose when he was out of sight. I stood up at the chair so I could see over the crowed and gasped when I saw the staff. I grunted and covered my father's crystal as it suddenly started to hurt and fell down from the chair, turning in agony.  
"Raven!" Damien, Garfield, Jaime and Starfire came running. And the last thing I remembered was the image if that staff and the pain that shot through my head from the crystal.

"…don't know what to do. She has been out for three days straight now and those marks around the crystal aren't like anything we have ever seen before." As I opened my eyes to Starfire's voice, I suddenly faced Wonder Woman who was staring down at my face.

"Woah!" I said surprised but gasped as pain shot through my head again.

"Easy! Easy!" Damien said and came up by me and took my hand. "Deep breaths, stay calm or it will hurt." I looked at him with a confused expression.

"How do you know?" He looked surprised at me.

"You don't remember waking up?" I shook my head.

"Isn't this the first time?" Now he shook his head.

"No. You woke up short after the auction had ended but then you panicked, screamed about that the marks were hurting you and then got knocked out by the pain. It has happened like three or four times the first days." I blinked. Days?  
"What day is it?"  
"Two days before your birthday. You have been out for five days, just waking up to scream in pain and then get knocked out again." I placed my hand at the crystal and marks around it. It was warm… I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Something will happen this year…"  
"Don't say that, Raven." Starfire said and walked up to me as I opened my eyes lightly. "Everything will be alright. And Batman bought the staff so it won't get in the wrong hands. He was there apparently and when he saw how you reacted to it, he decided it was too dangerous to let anyone without our experiences have it." I opened my eyes completely and looked at Batman and nodded a thank you to him, and then I looked at Starfire.

"But how can I not say that? You said it yourself: You have never seen marks like these ever before." I slowly sat up and turned to Garfield. "Could I get a mirror?" He nodded and quickly fetched one and handed it to me. I took a deep breath and raised the mirror and looked at the marks. "That is signs from my father's realm. But I don't know what they mean." I lowered the mirror and placed it at my lap and then looked at the others. "You should all just lock me up in some magical room or something. Or on that island of yours, Wonder Woman." I looked at her. "I'm begging you! There has never been anyone like me before; we don't know what's coming!" She bit her lip and looked at the others in the Justice League.

"We got the prison we held Ares in. I'm okay with having her there if it's by her own free will, what about the rest of you?"

"No! We can't just lock her up!" Jaime said upset.

"Yeah!" Garfield agreed. "She might be Trigon's daughter but she's not him!"

"I'm partly him!" I said with a harsh tone and looked at the two. "I'm half human, half demon. Half of my mother and half of my father who is practically Satan himself! Not even Superman can stop him and I'm half of that! I'm rather locked up in a cage than risking to put this world into ruins like I accidently did with Azarath!"

"Azarath?" Batman asked and quickly took two step forwards. "What's that and what happened?" I took a deep breath.  
"It's a world who's people saved me and my mother from Trigon the first time. I was stupid enough to try to contact Trigon while being there and accidently summoned him there. He put the whole planet into ruins within minutes and took me to his realm. I don't want him to do the same thing here!" I raised my hands and showed the images of Azarath. Or rather what was left of it. "I'm begging you! Lock me up until we know what we are dealing with!" They all looked at each other and all discussed it together. I sighed deep and looked down at my reflection again but gasped and threw the mirror into the floor when I saw that my face had that red skin and four eyes and I quickly looked at my hands. Nothing.

"Raven?" I looked at Damien who looked confused at me.

" _He will fear your true self…"_ I heard my father's voice said and I quickly covered my ears.  
"Stop it!" I hissed and Damien quickly climbed up on the bed and the others turned towards us.

"Raven! Raven, look at me! What's going on?!" He took my hands and lowered them from my ears and I heard my father chuckle.

"Stop it!" I screamed and pushed Damien away and quickly rose from the bed but when I saw my reflection in the window, I fell down on my knees and pushed myself into the corner between the bed and the wall.

"Stay back!" Damien said as the others started to walk towards me and I pushed myself deeper into the corner. He slowly and very carefully climbed down form the bed so he was sitting in front of me. "Raven, what's going on?" He said with a calm tone. "What do you see and hear?"

"Can't you see it?! Can't you hear him?!"

"See what? And do you mean you heard your father?" He sat down cross-legged and looked at me. "Raven, all I see is your dark hair, your pale skin and your purple eyes and I do not hear your father at all. Should I hear him and see something different?" I took a shaky breath and looked at my reflection, still seeing the red skin and four eyes. He followed my gaze but then turned back at me and slowly took my hand. "Whatever you see, it's not real. Your father is messing with your head. I…" I quickly threw myself into his embrace and he hugged me tight, he even pulled down the blanket from the bed and covered me from the others. "It's alright, Raven. It's alright. It's just a bad dream." I nodded and looked up at his face and he smiled at me before he looked at the Justice League with a demanding stare. Superman sighed.

"Very well, let's take her to Themyscira." He said and Damien nodded.

I sat quiet on Damien's lap and had my eyes closed. He held me close and talked lowly to me and I responded every then and then. Everyone was coming along, even the guys who had gained special approval from Diana, which I got to know was her real name. She was the daughter of the queen of the Amazones.

"We are almost there. How are you feeling, Raven?" Diana asked me and I opened my eyes and looked at her.  
"Fine, right now at least." She nodded.

"You need to sit on your own seat now, as when we flew up. It might get bumpy thanks to the magic protecting the island." I nodded and sat down in the seat next to Damien's and took deep breaths as I fastened the seatbelt.

"You will be alright." Damien smiled and I smiled back lightly. The marks wasn't glowing as much as before and had almost faded completely now. But they were still there, reminding me of my father each time I saw them. I grabbed the seat's armrests as it started to get bumpy.

"We are going down!" Damien took one of my hands in his and made sure I breathed steady and as we finally hit the grounds, I took another few deep breaths to stay calm.

"You did amazing, Raven. Don't worry." He said and kissed the over side of my hand before he unfastened our seatbelts and we all rose from the seats. Garfield was first of, running out with his mouth covered with his hand to puke. The landing must have been too much for his tummy to handle. The rest of us walked off slowly, getting greeted by the queen and the Amazones.

"Welcome to Themyscira! We are happy to have you all here." She turned to Diana and smiled wide and with an even wider smile, Diana walked over to her and hugged her.

"Mother." She greeted and then turned to me. "This is Raven, the girl I told you about." She nodded with a smile and walked over to me.

"Welcome, Raven. We will do everything we can to help you."

"Thank you." An amazon came up with a pair of bracelets, wide ones. "My daughter told me you wished to suppress your powers until your birthday had passed tomorrow. These bracelets were given to us by Hera, Zeus wife. They have been modified so that you can wear them but just like with Ares, they will suppress your magic and make you mortal. Only I or Diana can take them off from you, and of course the gods. Is that alright?" I looked at them and then held out my arms.  
"Yes. Please." She nodded, took the bracelets but as she came close, I heard my father scream at me and I screamed in agony. "Hold me down and put them on! Please!" The amazons didn't hesitate to listen to my words and quickly held me down on my knees and held out my arms as the queen quickly put them on. The moment both were on, I breathed out as I felt a light and warm magic go through my body and suppressed every dark feeling I had ever had and replaced it with happiness and light and even my father's voice went silent. I looked at the bracelets in surprise and then up at the queen.  
"May I keep these forever?" Everyone chuckled and Damien looked at me with a smile as I smiled at him for the first time in a very long time.

"You may keep them for as long as you need them. See them as a birthday gift from us. Happy birthday, Raven."

* * *

 **So that was chapter one! I hope you like it!  
I started to write on this fanfic mostly for fun and have gotten quiet far. If this is something you people want to read, tell me and I will post more! If I don't see any interest in it: I _won'_ _t_ post more. :)  
Thank you for reading!**


	2. The prison

**Chapter 2: The prison**

Later that day I was shown the prison they had kept Ares in.

"We made it nicer to stay in since we weren't sure for how long you want to be in there. It got protection spells all around it so what's in here stays in here the moment you close the door all the way up to a god's magic level. It will also lock itself if you are the one closing it from the inside, it just need a bit of your blood to know who you are." I nodded, took the knife she handed me and hade a small cut and placed my bleeding hand at the spot she pointed at. The signs glowed for an instant and then faded again. "And it's done. But tonight, child, we will celebrate."

"Celebrate? Celebrate what?"  
"That Diana is home and your birthday. You might have your father's powers and see yourself as a curse because of them, Starfire told me, but that doesn't change the fact that you are a child and should enjoy life. Especially now when you can." She smiled warmly at me and placed her hands on my shoulders. "If you ever need anything, just tell me and I will do what I can to help you, alright?" I nodded and smiled at her.

"Thank you."

"Now, let's go and dress you up for the party!"

"Dress me up…?"

* * *

I looked down at the white dress that hung from my shoulders and down to the floor with half open sleeves hold together with golden rings. It didn't show off to much and yet open enough so it wouldn't get to hot. I spun around a little and smiled wide. I had always felt a need to hide myself in my clothes but I was oddly comfortable in this.

"It fits you." I turned around and saw Diana leaning against the door opening.

"Thank you." I smiled and walked to her. "I can't thank you enough for bringing me, us, here!"

"No need to thank me." She smiled. "I got your back. And mother almost begged me to take you here so the amazons could help you. They sort off know about Trigon and what he did to Earth six years ago, or yeah they had heard rumors and stories about it. When I told them your story, mother wanted you here at the spot since she knew Hera could help. And this place is safe and guarded by the gods. You are in safe hands, Raven." She placed her hand at my shoulder and I smiled at her again.  
"Thank you, Diana. This all means a lot to me. I haven't felt this happy and calm since my mother lived." She smiled at me and ruffled my hair.

"That makes me happy to hear. Shall we go down to the others?"

"I will be right there!" She nodded.  
"Alright then! See you down there." She left and closed the door behind her and I turned to the moon. I held my arms out, closed my eyes and embraced the moonlight. I don't want to leave this place…

" _They will turn on you when they see your true potential."_ I gasped and opened my eyes as I heard my father's voice. _"They will grow to fear you. You are half of me, the strongest demon alive."_

"Leave me alone, Trigon!" I growled and walked out the stairs from the balcony and down to the little garden below. "I'm happy here! I got no magic and that makes you powerless to."

" _And the spell holding me here? How will you strengthen it without removing those bracelets and releasing what you are trying to hold in?"_ I stopped. He was right…! I still needed to strengthen it once each month. I could hide from my birthday but sooner or later I would need to remove them unless I found something else that could hold him on its own. _"You just realized it, didn't you child? You can't escape fate so easily. We are meant to be together, one way or another. The question is: Can you really trust you're so called friends? Will they really accept you even when your demon side grows?"_

"Stop it! Leave me alone!"

" _Very well."_ Was all he said before his voice faded. I sat down in the grass and looked up at the moon. What should I do? He was right! Sooner or later, we would get together! If I remove these bracelets, the new magic in me will try to break free and if I don't remove them, the spell holding him will weaken and he will get free. And that would be ho…

"Raven?" I winched and looked up at the top of the stairs and found a very nicely dressed Damien on top of them, dressed in what looked like some sort of armor from the ancient Greek. All gold and with pretty patterns and nice clothes underneath. "Are you coming?" He smiled and then tilted his head. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything's alright!" I called back, rose and started to walk up the stairs. "I just wanted to enjoy the moonlight and silence a bit." He smiled.

"I see. Well you have always been fond of the moonlight. Shall we go to the party before Garfield crashes it?" I chuckled at his comment.

"Let's do that!" I said and followed him hand in hand to the party. Garfield and Jaime were already dancing to the fullest with Starfire and Diana while Superman, Batman, Cyborg and Flash was either sitting at the side or eating or talking to the amazons. I smiled at the happiness that filled the courtyard and without hesitating, the amazons pulled me into the dance and I danced happily with my whole heart and then invited Damien to dance with me. After some hesitation, he joined and we danced the whole evening. Nothing was wrong, everything was just happiness and everyone had a good time. As the music calmed down, I hugged Damien and danced with him slowly like that instead.

"This is really nice…" I mumbled as I closed my eyes and just followed him and listened to the music.

"Yeah, I agree." I smiled a bit and opened my eyes and looked up and gasped when I saw my father in Damien's place but as I blinked, the image was gone. "Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Yes, I think I'm getting tired thought." He nodded and lifted me up by the waist and twirled with me and I laughed from the bottom of my heart and hugged his head as he hugged my waist and held me up. "I don't want to go home…" I whispered to him and his grip tightened slightly.

"I can understand you. I have never had magic and have always been normal, but I can understand that you want to escape it with all of that pressure."

"Pressure?" He glanced up at him.

"Yes. You are Trigon's daughter, Raven. Every year you fear something will happen. Every year you fear that your power will become like his and that you will turn evil. That puts pressure on you, from yourself." I nodded. I guess he was right… I smiled lightly and kissed the top off his head.

"I guess you are right." I yawned big. "But I think it's time for me to go to bed now." He nodded and put me down and I placed my hand at his cheek. "Good night, Damien." He did the same and put his hand on my cheek.

"Good night, Raven." I smiled and walked back to my room where I undressed, changed to my normal clothes and went to bed. I stared up at the moon and watched it for a while and felt the calm air and slow sounds of the night and then fell asleep. Not having a single thought about my father's words.

* * *

I gasped and sat up in the bed as I felt something vibrate and looked down at the bracelets. Something was happening…! They were shaking as if there was an earthquake in them! Panicked, I ran out from my room but as I touched the door, it almost got blown to bits so I quickly pulled back my hand and was very careful not to touch anything on my way and ran down to the prison the queen had showed me earlier today, only with the moonlight as my guide. I hit my way in through the first door and rushed into the room they had held Ares and closed the door quickly and heard it lock around me and the symbols around me started to glow.

" _Second hostile present detected."_ The room said and I sat down at the floor. Oh no..! What was going on with me?! I curled up and hugged my legs, trying to calm down and get it all under control but I couldn't. The bracelets just kept on shaking.

" _Child…"_ I ignored my father's voice. _"Don't ignore me, child. This can't go on. You can't suppress who you truly are."_ He sounded so calm…

"I can, and I will." I mumbled back but gasped as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw him standing there or at least a shadow of him. "No! It can't be you! You are still in the crystal!" I said panicked, rose and stepped away from him but he quickly grabbed my wrist.

" _I'm here child; your powers are getting out of control because you are denying who you are. Because you are denying the demon side of you."_

"Stop it!" I screamed and covered my ear with my free hand as vases broke around me. "I don't want to hear it!" He sighed and pulled me into his arms and my eyes widened by the gesture. What a…? Why was he holding me like he cared? I tried to get free but he wouldn't let me. "Let me go! It's just a trick!"

" _No, it's not. You are my beloved daughter, Raven. I'm here for you, only I can help you with your powers since they came from me. You don't need to go through this alone."_

"I'm not alone! I got my friends and the amazons!"

" _Are you sure about that?"_ I froze and slowly sank down to the floor along with him and felt tears in my eyes.

"Just leave me alone. Please." I begged. He sighed again and disappeared, as I had wished, and I curled up in a corner when I was alone again and mumbled to myself in an attempt to calm down. And this went on until morning.

 _ **-Damiens POV-**_

In the morning, I went to Raven's room to see if she was alright but when I arrived, the door was wide open and damaged. Quickly I ran up to it and hit it open, what was left of it at least. She wasn't here…!

"Raven?!" I called out but no answer. I quickly took off down through the stairs, meeting the others at the same time.

"Damien? What's wrong? Damien!" I kept on running and didn't stop until I reached the prison Ares had been in. The first door was opened with force and was almost completely destroyed just like Raven's rooms door! And I could see the signs on the inside glow, it was active.

"Damien!" I stopped as the queen of Themyscira stopped me and addressed me. "What's wrong?" I nodded towards the prison and she turned towards it and gasped.

"Something happened tonight." I said and she released me and I hurried inside and at the other side of the second door, I saw Raven sitting curled up in the corner. Mumbling to herself. Her bracelets were vibrating like crazy…!

"Raven!" The queen said but she got no response. "Raven, is everything alright?"  
"Look at the bracelets… Are they supposed to do that?" She looked at them and her eyes widened.

"I… I have never seen them do anything like that. Raven! What happened?!" Now she looked at us and my eyes widened when I saw that she had four eyes. She didn't have that reddish skin, but four eyes. Just like her father, except for the yellow part. Was she turning into a demon like him?

"Oh my god…" I turned around as the others came. The whole, freaking gang was standing there and stared at her like she was some kind of freak. "She's turning into a demon like her father." My eyebrows knitted. I don't like the tone Starfire uses, or the stares they gave Raven. I turned to Raven as I heard her stop mumbling to herself and she looked chocked and hurt at her friends and the Justice League. I turned to the others and pointed at the broken door.

"Out. Now."  
"Damien, you can't…"  
"OUT!" I screamed and most of them winched in surprise, but this time they did as I said and left. I turned to Raven, a single tear ran down her cheek. "I'm sorry I yelled like that. How are you feeling, Raven?" She slowly rose and walked over to the door.

"I'm sorry… I can only hold on a little bit longer."  
"Don't say that." I put my hand through the grid and placed it against her cheek. The magic keeping her in didn't stop me. "I will find a way to help you, I promise. Just… Don't give up, alright?" She leaned her head against my hand and sighed.

"I will do my best." I stroke her cheek and smiled.

"That's my girl. I promise you, I will come back. The only thing that would be able to stop me is an army. If an army can stop me, I have never tried that." She chuckled lightly and that made me smile. Good, she still had the courage to laugh. That was a good sign. "I will find a way, I promise. Just stay with me, alright? Promise?" She looked at me with all four of her eyes.

"Promise."

"Good." I moved her face closer and kissed her forehead through the grid and magic shield and then released her with a smile and left. I won't let him have her!

* * *

 **Hi! :D  
I'm really happy this random fanfiction idea have gained some interest! ^w^ Please keep it up and remember to review so I know you want me to keep write it! :)  
Next time I will upload the next chapter as this fanfic have reached 200 views and when I see that there's still an interest!**


	3. Betrayal

**Chapter 3: Betrayal**

As I came out from the prison, everyone was standing still and everyone except my father was looking in a different direction. I looked between them. Something was wrong… I could sense it.

"What?" I said and crossed my arms over my chest, feeling how I got angry already before they started to speak.

"We have talked, Damien." Father said.  
"Of course you have. And?" He sighed at my tone. I was getting defensive on top of my anger, I noticed that myself.

"We need to stop this before it goes south, Damien. She could stop Trigon, now she's becoming like Trigon. Who will stop her?" I snorted.

"Don't let her hear you claim that. That is nonsense, and you know it! Raven is still in there! She can still be saved!" I raised my voice at him.

"From what?" He asked. "Her heritage? Her blood? The magic she got from her father side of the family? You saw her eyes, Damien." He said with a calm tone. That was more than I had right now. "We don't even know what's coming. She don't know what's coming."

"Yes, I saw her eyes! When she uses her father's power, her skin turns red and her eyes turns yellow. I should know since she have been my partner for five years now. But her skin was pale as always and her eyes were purple like her own. She only got a second set of eyes, she's not using her father's powers! She can still be helped!" he sighed at my stubbornness and shook his head.

"I'm sorry. But we have already agreed on that we can't let her out. She can't be saved. Not by anything on this planet."  
"Because she got a second set of eyes? Does that make us unable to help her?! Then no one in the Justice League should have been able to be helped six years ago! You were all turning into mini Trigons and we were still able to help you all and she was able to capture him and she have been guarding him all alone these past six years! She was ready to fight for all of you and this planet even though it's not her planet, and now you are all just giving up on her! What a joke!" I walked past them when I saw that my words had taken effect and they had lowered their heads and I walked to get some food and my weapons. I would protect her if I so had to sit in there all day and night. Even if they were ready to give up on her and betray her trust and friendship, I sure as hell wasn't!

* * *

 _ **-Raven's POV-**_

I heard their quarrel outside and sighed deep. So he had been right… They would turn on me the moment they saw that I was turning into anything like my father. Just a new set of eyes was apparently enough to make them turn on me. But Damien… he kept on fighting for me. He refused to just give up. I smiled to myself and looked at the opening in the door and outside. But what could he do alone against the Teen Titans he helped train, the Justice League who protects this world and a whole amazon tribe? There was possible nothing he could do… I sighed deep and looked down at the bracelets. They had begun to crack at some places. It was just a matter of time before they would break and release the horror inside of me. I guess they can't hold my father's magic and that Hera's magic wasn't strong enough to suppress what was coming. I slowly rose and looked out at the nature outside the prison. I had damaged that door more than I thought… I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and listened to the bird song and nature outside. But then I heard steps and opened my eyes and Superman came inside the utter part of the cell.

"I'm really sorry, Raven. But we can't have two like Trigon in this world."  
"Just make sure he won't escape." I replied with a cold and calm tone and he started to force the door open. It didn't really want to give in and tried to chock him but no matter what the door came up with, it didn't help. He was Superman after all and not from this planet. He got the door open and I looked at him, calm as the nature outside. He walked inside and raised his hand and I heard how Damien ran screaming towards the door but got stopped but as Superman hit towards me, my father's shadow appeared again and raised my arms, causing Superman to hit the cracking bracelets and made them hit the crystal on my forehead as I got swung back by the force. I gasped as I hit the wall and stared dizzy at the bracelets.

"No! What have you done?! How could you miss?!" I said panicked as they cracked and fell to the ground and I screamed as my father's magic was released and he left the broken crystal shard through it. I fell over but felt a big hand catch me and the last thing I heard before I passed out was my father's laugh.

* * *

 _ **-Damien's POV-**_

"Raven!" I screamed as Diana and dad held me back but we all gasped as Superman came flying and not by himself, something swung him back and when I heard that laugh I got goosebumps all over.

"Oh no…" Dad said and suddenly Trigon rose from the prison, breaking it without any problems at all. He grinned wide and held an unconscious Raven in his hand as he looked out over everyone. The amazon queen's eyes went big and she looked like she had seen the end of the world. Which she probably soon would.

"T-That's her father? The main god of calamity? The conquer of worlds?" She said with a scared tone that made the amazons take a few step back.

"Yeah. This is what she have kept in that tiny shard for six years." I said.

" _Fools! You thought you could kill my daughter when you can't even lay a hand on me?! And you expect me to just let you?! Ha! She succeeded in trapping me twice while you insects couldn't even stop me from walking forward to a city and destroy it!"_ He looked down at Raven before he looked at all of us. _"I guess I should return the favor of you trying to kill her."_ He grinned, wide.

"Take cover!" I and the queen screamed at the same time and everyone fled in every direction. His magic started to ooze around him and before everyone got a chance to take cover, he shot it out and a wave of magic shot through Themyscira and almost evened it with the ground completely. And when the coast was clear, he was gone. Along with Raven. I flew up from the pit I had been hiding it and swore, a lot.

"This is all of your faults!" I screamed and pointed on everyone in the Teen Titans, Justice League and the amazons. "You got her here and gave her the impression of that she would be safe here! But when she needed you the most, you turned your back on her and tried to kill her and see now what you have released! She has guarded him for six years and you succeeded in destroying all of that work in what, fifth teen minutes?! Unbelievable!" I started to walk around in a circle. I had to find a way to get her back! And that before he would turn her dark and into a weapon against us! Gah, these idiots! I just want to punch each and every one of them!

"How did she keep him in a crystal? And where did she have it?" I turned to the queen as she spoke. She was scared and in chock, but she tried to keep it together for her people.

"The crystal on her forehead is where she kept him. Her magic is strong, he said it himself minutes ago, and she is the only one of everyone here, Superman included, who could take him down or even stop him a little. And she has kept him in there these past six years since he broke out last time when she was fourteen!" She stared at me. "And you idiots didn't consider that Trigon might have a hand in all of this and might use your fear against you, which he did to get free!"

"She defeated him at such young age?" She completely ignored my last rant.

"Younger. She had already captured him once in the crystal before she came to Earth." I looked around me and sighed. Everything was chaos. "We should be glad he didn't do what he did to Azarath…" Father nodded and sighed.  
"We made a poor decision and now Themyscira and the world might need to pay for it."

"Yeah, way go to dad." I said with an ironic tone and then turned away from them. "I need to find her before he turns her dark and turns her into an actual demon."

"We will hel…"

"No!" I shouted and they all froze. "I don't want your help! Your betrayal is the reason of all of this! I don't want you people anywhere near her from now on!" They lowered their eyes and stared at their feet's, but Diana was first with raising her head again.

"We did the wrong thing, and we want to help you find her. Is it alright if we help you find her but don't go near her?" I thought about it and then nodded.

"Sure, what's your plan?"

* * *

 **Sorry for the late update and thank you all for the feedback!  
Next chapter will be up when the story have reached 400 views! c:  
I would be _really_** **happy if you would want to drop a review on this chapter too! =D**

 **Have a good day!**


	4. Father and Daughter

**Chapter 4: Father and Daughter**

I slowly open my eyes and growls. My head hurts like hell… What happened? I try to remember and then it suddenly came back to me. My father escaped after Superman tried to kill me! I look around me and find myself in a queen sized bed with red sheets and a heavy hanging red drapery around it. And as I look down at myself, I find myself in a dress that sits tight over my bust, waist and hips but then seems to flow out and the sleeves are tight sleeves with an opening at the top with rings holding it together just like the amazon dress and leaves some of my skin reviled along with the neckline that goes form the top of my shoulder to the other shoulder with my necklace hanging down over my chest.

"What is all this…?" I mumbled and rose and the moment I stood up straight, the dress adjusted itself after my length and I gasped surprised but quickly walked over to the big window and saw a burning kingdom outside. Trees were on fire, grass was of fire and there was even a volcano but nothing really burned down. "His magic…" I mumbled and then quickly hurried over to the door, opened it and looked outside in the corridor. No one was there… The walls were white as bone and all I could see were chiffon draperies waving by the windows in a wind I couldn't feel. I shook my head a bit, getting an odd feeling and hurried down the hallway until I reached the stairs and then hurried down and towards the big door but stopped at the end of the stairs with a gasp as some blobby things appeared from the floor. I quickly grabbed the hem of the dress and ran upstairs again and those blob things followed me. What was this for a place…?! As I reached the top I turned back towards the way I had come but saw that more of them were coming from pretty much every way except one so I ran that way as fast as I could and when they appeared there too, I went in through the only door the corridor had and closed it and locked it. I leaned my forehead against it and took deep breaths. What was those things?!  
 _"Did they scare you?"_ I winched and slowly turned around as I heard my father's voice and there he sat on something that looked like a throne, completely calm and in a more human size.

"Father…" I mumbled to myself and turned so I stood completely turned towards him. He smiled at me, rose and slowly walked over to me and I pushed myself against the door.

" _That dress fits you better than I thought it would."_

"Where am I?" I asked, ignoring his comment, but then quickly touched my face. It was normal again… No extra pair of eyes or any weird feeling that the red demon skin often gave me.

" _Don't worry; the magic in you is stable again."_ He took one of my hands as gently as he could and led me to the big windows and I silently followed, still on my guard. _"We are in a hideout where your so called friends can't find us. It's safe here."_ I looked out over the land again and he slowly released me.

"But I was sa…" I stopped myself and lowered my head when I remembered what they had tried to do. What they had done. They got scared of me and treated me like a threat just because I got four eyes and they weren't willing to even try to find a solution. And then Superman tried to kill me but freed father instead by accident.

" _You weren't safe there."_ He said _. "They were ready to kill you, they even tried. But you don't need to worry about them anymore. It's taken care off."_ He turned around and walked back towards the throne.

"What did you do?" I asked calmly and low as I watched his back.

" _Nothing you need to concern yourself about."_

"What. Did. You. DO?!" I said and took two, quick flowing steps forward and he stopped at my tone and turned towards me.

" _I sent out a wave of magic over that island."_ I opened my mouth in chock and covered it with my hand as I stumbled to the side and away from him. I became their Trojan horse too…?! _"Now easy, child. I didn't use just as much force as with Azarath. I just knocked down some buildings and trees. As payment for trying to kill you."  
_ "You think I want you to attack them back?!" I said upset and turned towards him again. "They might fear you and now me thanks to you, but they are still human beings!"

" _Blessed by gods! They won't die so easily. Some of them might have fallen, but hardly a majority!"_ I took a deep breath and turned away from him again and he was quickly by my side _. "Let's not fight, child. They are alright. Do you want to see them?"_ I looked confused at him.  
"See them? From here?" He nodded and I thought of it before I nodded as an answer. He waved with his hand and a magical circle appeared in the air and it turned to something that looked like a big mirror that reflected what happened on Themyscira. I watched it in silence. They were digging out the amazons that had been trapped after the buildings had collapsed but he had been honest, for once, he had just knocked down some trees and buildings and most of the amazons seemed chocked but alright.

" _What do we do now?"_ A woman I recognized asked their queen.

" _First, we dig out everyone on Themyscira. Then we proceed with building up our home again."_

" _And what about Raven?"_ I looked at Damien as I heard his voice and the focus of the mirror changed to him. _"You promised you would help!"_

" _I did indeed, but I need to tend to my people first of all Damien. They are more important to me than a half-demon."_

" _Mother!"_ Diana complained and the queen turned to her. _"Don't say such things! She's still a child and she needs help! And you have agreed more than once to help her! You even invited her here!"_

" _She's a half-demon who brought this upon us! It was a mistake to take her here!"_

" _No! We brought this upon ourselves! So don't blame her for this! We made her scared and made her father take action against us!"_ Diana said with a sharp tone.

" _But I do blame her! It's her father's doing and she caused it by getting here! She…"_ I used magic to silence it and I hugged myself tightly.

"Enough. I get your point. I'm not seen as someone they want to help anymore; they only see me as a half-demon who is a threat to mankind. Even the people blessed by god's fears me…" I felt tears in my eyes and quickly left and he just let me run past him without a word. As I came out in the corridor, it was silent and still again so I hurried to my room, now with tears running down my cheeks. They had all given up on me!

* * *

 _ **-Trigon's POV-**_

I looked after her and then restored the spell and watched them. They were fighting about what to prioritize but that boy, Damien, wanted to save Raven above anything else and he had gotten the amazon princess on his side. He had even fought for her before I was released… He could become a threat, later on. Raven didn't see his attempt to help her right now, she probably just saw that everyone gave up on her and wasn't going to help her. I sighed deep, shook my head and removed the mirror spell.

" _Humans… So easy to predict. One simple spell over her face and they turned on her like she had caused the end of the world over a night. Everyone except that boy… He isn't like the others. He's more calculative and wants to gather every piece of information before taking a decision."_ I sat down at the bone throne and looked at the door she had left through and then looked down at the hand I had held her's with. Never mind that boy… What was going on with me? What was this warm and fuzzy feeling? Was I falling for that fragile little girl? Was I turning soft on her? I looked out through the window and shook my head. No, this is just to keep her from turning on me. I learned that from last time: It's better to have her on my side than the opposite side and to do that, I need her to cut all ties with her friends willingly and see me as the only one she could turn to and trust. Or she will just turn on me again and lock me up for the third time. I grunted. That's what I wanted to tell myself, but it wasn't just that anymore. I was starting to like that girl, my daughter, my flesh and blood. And for some odd reason, I don't want those filthy humans near her anymore. Simply because they so easily turned on people that's different from themselves. Even if they are a friend. They are a threat to her and I want to keep her from that. I sighed deep and placed my forehead in my palm. I was growing weak… But just this once I will let her show me her world, the world she loved so much she would rather die protecting than giving up.

* * *

 **Short chapter, I know! But I hope you like it anyway! ^^  
It's making an interesting turn, right? OwO**

 **New goal is 700 views and at least 1 review! ^w^ Don't forget to share the story with your friends and thank you for reading!**


	5. Bonding?

**Chapter 5: Bonding?**

I sat quietly in the window and stared out at the burning landscape outside. This was at least better than the first hell universe he had brought me too… But it changed nothing. I was still here with him and my friends had turned on me and tried to kill me. I guess Damien would join them one day too… I sighed but suddenly got goosebumps as I felt how father used his magic and then the felling just vanished. He vanished. I rose from the window and looked around me, using my own magic to try to locate him. He wasn't here anymore…! What did he go to do?!

 _ **-Damien's POV-**_  
I and Diana fought well and hard to get the queen to change her mind, and all she changed her mind into was to let those who wanted to join us join us. We got like ten amazons who wanted to follow Diana, the rest wanted to help their tribe. I sighed deep. I guess that's better than nothing… Suddenly father came running.

"We got a problem!" He said. Was that panic I heard…?

"What kind of problem?"  
"Trigon." Everyone stopped and he turned to Cyborg. "Show them." A huge image of Trigon standing in the sea not far from a US city appeared. At first he just stood still and then he started to walk and the military attacked. He didn't get a scratch thought and couldn't care less. As he walked up on land, he stopped again.

" _I know you will watch this, Teen Titans. Justice League. Amazons. So I will tell you all about this right now: Within fourth-eight hours your wretched world will be in the state it deserves with the rulers it deserves! Everything you humans have built will fall and from the ashes of it, I will build a new world! A better one! So be prepared, humans and aliens! Because your world is about to end!"_ And with that, he shot out a laser beam and started to attack the city. I looked away as I heard screams and buildings started to collapse and within just one or two minutes, there was nothing left of that city and he started to walk towards the next one and right when Cyborg was about to end it, I stopped him.

"Wait, go back seven seconds and raise the volume. He lifted his head as if he heard something just seconds after he started to walk again."  
"Alright." Cyborg said and did as I had asked of him.

" _Father!"_ It was Raven!

"Keep on playing!" He nodded and we all watched it. He had stopped and suddenly sent out a bunch of minions and disappeared. That left me there standing and gaping like an idiot. "She called for him and he came to her…"

"They grew that close in that short amount of time?" I shook my head.

"Raven hates him for what he did to her mother and Azarath and she captured him in a shard twice. No way would they go all buddy buddy in this short amount of time. But… They are getting closer and I think he have gotten a soft spot for her."

"What makes you think that?"  
"If you hate someone because they locked you away twice, would you leave the fun to the minions and go to that person's side? Because let's face it, he enjoys destroying worlds."

"True. But now what? We know he got a soft spot for her but last time, she was the only one who could lay a hand on him. We were like bugs to him! And we don't know where he's keeping her or if it's even in this world." Damien sighed heavily and looked at the tracker systems display.

"She is probably not in this world. I can't reach the tracer."

"Wait, you got a tracer on her? What if he changed clothes on her?" Beastboy asked.

"The tracker would still be there in her old ones unless he or she burnt them." They nodded.

"So what do we do?"

"We take care of Trigon's minions and the Teen Titans will look for a way to locate Raven." Father suddenly cut in. I gave him and Superman a suspicious glare.

"And what will you do when we find her?"

"We will leave that decision to you. We made the wrong one before, you know her and this situation better than us. The decision is up to you now." I blinked surprised and nodded.

"I will remember that. Titans, let's go!"

 _ **-Raven's POV-**_  
As father appeared in front of me by the throne I ran over to him.

"What did you do?!" I shouted and hit his chest. "You smell of smoke, blood and death! What did you do?!" I shouted and he grabbed my arms, holding me in place.

" _Calm down, child."_

"No! You have killed people, haven't you?!" I felt tears in my eyes again and eventually gave up on fighting him and placed my forehead against his chest. "You are killing, ain't you?" I whispered and he released me with a sigh and hesitantly placed a hand on the back of my head.

" _That's what I do, Raven. I'm a demon of destruction and this world and the humans in it don't deserve anything better than this. They ruin it, they ruin each other, they kill and fight just for the rush and because their opinions don't match. Sure, there are good people here but you saw how quick even the closest of friends can turn on each other."_

"That doesn't make it okay!" He sighed and didn't say another word, he just lifted me up and I gasped surprised.

" _Come. I will show you something."_

All of the sudden we, or yeah he with me in his arms, stood in some sort of pond. I looked down in the water and gasped as it suddenly glowed and the surface moved and changed from our reflections to what I would guess was a future to come. The earth was on fire and not one person was seen in it. Just wasteland. I covered my mouth in chock but then held my breath as I saw myself. I had long hair like I often got when my father's powers activated in me, and I was dressed in a long black dress and I had four eyes… This was my demon form. Father didn't say a word, he just watched me as I watched was what unfolding before me. The vision me sat down by something and as the vision zoomed in, I saw that it was a little sprout that had caught my attention.

"The earth is recovering…" I mumbled to myself and gasped as it suddenly moved forward a hundred years and the wasteland was now filled with green grass, trees and flowers and birds sang happy. "What's this…?"

" _This is what Earth will look like in a few hundred years. After I evened the human civilization to the ground and cleaned the Earth from the humans. The Earth recovers, it's the humans and their works that won't recover and that it can't recover from right now."_ I looked surprised at him. _"This is my long term goal, Raven. I'm not just killing for the killings sake. Not this time. This is your home now. I lost you when I ruined Azarath. I won't do the same mistake twice. On this new Earth, you will be free. Free from fear, humans and their wretched ways."_ I bite my lip and looked down at the future Earth. It was beautiful… And it would be done all for me… Or was this just his way of tricking me? And what about all of the innocent humans?

"Why did you bring me to this pond?"

" _Because I don't have the power to predict this planets fate so accurately or a hundred years forward. This is the truth, Raven. This is the destiny I'm walking this world towards right now. Are you with me?"_ I looked at him and felt a tiny nudge on my mind and frowned a bit but as I looked back at the reflection, I let that nudging feeling into my mind. The humans had caused this themselves... They ruined this planet on their own and they were the ones who had granted father access to this world to clean it up. To help it start over.

"Yes." I whispered and he grinned wide.

" _Excellent. Now, let it go."_ The reflection returned to normal and in it, I saw how my face changed and my four demon eyes appeared along with the red skin from my father. I let everything go and gasped as I felt his magic wake up and stir in me and it shoot out around us, scaring the animals but my father placed his forehead against mine. _"Well done child. Now, let's get to work and free this world once and for all."_

* * *

Hello everyone!  
I'm so sorry for the lack of updates but I have been so busy since I compete in cosplay (costume play) and I got very sick in the beginning of the summer and damaged a rib thanks to it. I'm so happy over all the feedback and please remember to tell me what you think of this chapter! =D 3


	6. Demon Raven

**Chapter 6: Demon Raven**

The whole world held its breath as Trigon appeared again and this time he had someone with him. I could tell who that long, purple black hair and necklace belong to on miles way. It was Raven! Raven had joined her father's side and based on what her face looked like, she had embraced her demonic side too.

"What do we do?" Diana asked unsure as we flew towards them. "She joined him…! The world's only hope joined him and is attacking the city with him!"

"I know…!" I said, feeling slightly panic. Raven was with him… He had won her over somehow and now we had two strong demons to fight, only that the world would underestimate one off them because of her size. She looked their way as they flew closer with the plane and raised her hand.  
"Dodge!" Everyone screamed at Batman who did in the nick of time. One second slower and that laser beam would have crushed them to pieces. Trigon's attention turned to the target his daughter attacked and when he recognized the plane and the mark on the side, he grinned.

" _Well if it isn't the traitors who decided to join the party. What do you think you can do, humans and alien? You were no match for me last time and I got Raven with me this time!"_ He laughed as he loaded himself like he had done on Themyscira and a red light shot out from his body and evened the city with the ground and it continued quiet far and destroyed everything in it's way. Raven looked worried at it but then got a cold expression again.

"Raven!" She winched as Damien screamed her name through the speakers of the plane. "Stop this madness! Think of all the people! Of this world!"

"I'm!" She shouted back. "Humans are what's destroying this world! Humans are making it suffer and stops it from healing itself! Please, just stop fighting back!"

"She think she's doing the right think…" Superman mumbled and Damien nodded.

"Yes… He have somehow convinced her that Earth is better off without humans."

"So what do we do? You are the boss." Diana asked and looked at Damien.

"I will go out there and try to talk senses to her. We need her to stop him. The rest of you, stop the minions." They nodded and I left the plane.

Everything that happened after that happened so fast. Damien had went to talk to Raven and succeeded in getting contact with her and almost won her back over when her father noticed what was going on and attacked him. And now he were lying unconscious on the ground with Raven next to him, staring blank at him as her father growled angry.

"Damien..." Raven whispered and something in the air around her changed. She stared at him, at his unconscious figure, and then she glanced at her father before starting to let out tiny cries that grew in strength and went from sobbing's and shrieks to full out pained screams and cries. But they sounded more and more demonic...! As the air got more tense, a purple light appeared underneath her, like a magical circle, and her now long hair slowly rose up in the air, grew even further and her magic gave me goosebumps like never before. And I felt... scared! Just by watching her magic load up...! She gave out loud cries with tears running down her cheeks and they rose in the air as they left her face and her necklace rose too from her chest and suddenly she screamed out a cry and her head whipped backwards and the light got stronger. The ground around her cracked and the force of her magic lifted up stones as well and I quickly jumped backwards in the form of a tiger. As she continued to cry out, a huge magic circle appeared over her head as well and the stones shot out in every direction. Such power...!

As her magic went darker, the more she sounded like a howling sad demon and when it finally started to ease, I could see the change. She had four eyes, her hair were even longer than before and over one side of her face she had like a crack from the top of her eye to underneath the second. She stared up at her father and in a lightning speed, she charged towards him and even sent him stumbling backwards.

 _"Raven!"_ He growled _. "Get back to your senses, child!"_ But she didn't hear him, she kept attacking him and I rushed forward to Damien.

"Come on, please wake up!" I checked his pulse. He still had one, even thought it was really weak. I started to do CPR and hoped it would get him going as I kept an eye on the two fighting demons before me. Trigon were really struggling but at the same moment that Damien took a gasping breath and Raven looked our way, Trigon captured her in a bubble. She gasped and tried to fight it but soon went limb and fell asleep.

"Raven!" Damien screamed and grimaced and Trigon stumbled up, watching him and then his daughter.

 _"It seems attacking you was a very bad idea... Damn it! You ruined everything!"_ Damien glared up at Trigon and slowly rose and I did my best to support him. Cyborg and Starfire came up by our side and our eyes all wandered to the sleeping Raven in the magical bubble. _"It seems like I will have to put this world to an end myself, and this time I will start with you!"_ He screamed angry and pointed his hand at them.  
"Damien!" Wonder Woman called out as the magic shot off and she could only stop and gasp as the magic hit the group. "No… NO!" She covered her mouth but stared chocked at the event before her when she saw that they were unharmed. Trigon took a step back in surprise and then Damien looked at mark glowing on his arm.

"This… This is Raven's protection charm!" He said as it faded. "It activated now when she can't protect us herself!" The others looked at their marks and then up at the father and daughter. "We need to get to her…! If we don't do it now, we don't know where he will take her! This might be our only chance!" They nodded and made a group high five. Cyborg sent out the information about what they were going to do: Distract Trigon so that Damien could reach Raven. And that we might only get one chance.

"Titans, go!"

* * *

 **I'm sorry for the delay! Much has been going on and I have had zero motivation to write!  
I don't know when the next chapter will be out but if the demand for another chapter, I will do my best! If you want more, please do tell through a review! That can be the difference between me writing more and not! ^^**


	7. Raven

**Chapter 7: Raven**

Everyone rushed forward and the Justice League soon joined them and flew over their heads and started to shot at the red demon. Damien did his best to stay hidden and waited for the moment when Trigon would need both of his hands and would need to put the bubble that held Raven. At least he hoped for that… And soon enough he did put it down by his feet's even Damien could tell that it was guarded with magic. He wasn't going to let her go this time.

Slowly he sneaked closer to the bubble and kept an eye on the giant and the rest and as the hair on his arms stood straight up, he halted. He looked down at his arm where Raven's protection charm had been earlier and noticed that it had started to glow. He was close to the first protection. Damien looked up again and slowly picked up a stone by his feet's and threw it and in seconds, that stone had turned into dust. He wouldn't get past it that easily…

"Shit, what do I do? I don't have magic…" He whispered low and sat down squatting. That's when he remembered it… Not so long ago Raven had… expressed her worries about him not having magic or any guns when they were fighting magical beings. He pulled out the little purple crystal.

" _This stone can get you through most barriers that's meant to do harm. Most of those barriers are just made for that and ain't really good at defending. It's more like… A guy with big muscles that relies on punching hard instead of guarding his weak spots."_ Robin whispered the words she had taught him and threw it at the barrier and it took a few seconds but as the stone got the destroyed, it took the barrier with him and he ran towards the bubble. But it had caught Trigon's attention.

" _What are you doing, you filthy human?!"_ Damien gasped as the red giant lifted one foot and tried to stomp on him but Wonder Woman, Superman and Cyborg were there quickly to hold it up and Beast Boy appeared next to Damien.

"Hurry! We can't keep him at bay for much longer!" Damien nodded and ran over to the bubble.

"I just need to figure out how to get into the bubble!" He started to think of everything Raven had ever told them about magic and her magic. Her father's magic that she had inherited. But nothing really helped him right now. But as Beast Boy stared to hit on the bubble, Damien was brought out from his thoughts.

"Wait, Beast Boy! Don't! We don't know what will…!" and before he could finish that sentence, the bubble exploded and they were flung back. Damien caught and sat up and to his surprise, the bubble was gone and Raven was on the ground. "Raven!" he shouted and ran over to her but… She was still sleeping. Even thought she was outside the bubble, she still didn't wake up!

"Raven! Come on! Raven!" Damien begged as he held her close and placed a hand on her cheek. But nothing. His words didn't reach her and she stayed asleep. "No… No! Please! Raven!" He placed his forehead against hers. "Please wake up! Raven!" He begged low and then hugged her tight. He had no idea how to wake her up! And he could feel the protection charm on his arm buzz which meant she was in no state at all to protect anyone or to use her magic which meant she wasn't even close to be awake yet. Above them he could hear Trigon's laugh roar.  
 _"If I can't have her, neither can you human!"_ Damien stared up at her father.  
"You are suppose too be her father! Father's protect their children. Father's are kind! You are nothing of that! You are just using her and manipulated her so she would stay on your side! Father's don't do that!"

" _And that comes from the right person. Your grandfather made a deal with me so he could take over the world. You are a part of him, you are part Al-Ghul so don't you lecture me about family! You were raised as a warrior, a killer! You are no better than her. A tool for world domination!"_ Damien glared at the giant.

"Maybe so. But my grandfather isn't me. I'm not him. I can choose my own path and so can she! I will make sure of that! I won't allow you to mistreat or use her the same way he did!" He looked down at Raven and a thought struck him. Well, it was better to give it a shot and to not and regret it later. He slowly leaned down and as their lips meet, a blinding light shot out around them. As the light faded, Damien watched Raven's face and sighed in relief as she opened her eyes.  
"Thank goodness!"  
 _"NO!"_ Trigon screamed and tried to stomp at them again but Raven's magic interfered and sent him flying. She looked at Damien with teary eyes.

"I'm so sorry…" She whispered and he hugged her tight.

"It's alright. Everyone makes mistakes. The important thing is that we don't stop walking forward because of them and learn from them instead." She hugged him back and nodded and then looked towards her father.  
"It's time we put him away, once and for all." She released him and sat down and started to mediate and a crystal ball Damien had never seen before appeared before her. He had no idea what kind of stone it was since he didn't recognize it at all but the look on Trigon's face told him all he needed to know: Trigon knew what it was and it scared the shit out of him.

" _You…! You stole it from my vault! RAVEN!"_ As she stops chanting she looks at her father and smiles.

"A girl can never have too many gems, right? Especially when she's a demon and has a manipulating father."

" _But that one can kill you!"_

"I will take that risk."  
"What?!" Damien said chocked and turned to her. "No! I won't let you!"

"It's not up to you, Damien. If I trap him in this he will never be able to escape and every realm he has control over will be free. I'm ready to take that risk."

"I'm not ready to let you!" She smiles at him, leans in and kisses him gently and blushes.  
"I love you and I'm sorry." And as she said those words, he fell into a sleeping state much like the one she had been in earlier. She looked at him apologizing before she turned back to her father who had started to realize what trouble he was in and she started to chant and the crystal ball lit up. The others took this as their que and started to fight a desperate Trigon as she read the chanting that would trap him once and for all. But the more she chanted, the more she bleed from her nose and eventually from her eyes and mouth as well. It was taking a tool on her… Old wounds opened up and she could feel herself become dizzy but she finished it and they all watched the scene as Trigon got sucked into the crystal ball and then Raven passed out.

* * *

Damien sat up gasping and looked around him. Where were he…? He jumped high as the doors to the room opened up and in walked Starfire and Diana.

"Damien! You are awake!" She said happy and ran over to him and hugged him.

"Where are we?"  
"Themyscira." Diana smiled. "Mother took us back in and she's getting help from the gods to heal Raven." He gasped and stared at her. "Easy, she's alive. Saying she's well would be a lie so I won't say that. She gave us her all and succeeded in trapping him and the amazons are now guarding it. Only someone who could get in through our barrier, fight of a tribe of amazons and enter the chamber through all of those protection charms and be able to break Raven's seal and have enough magical powers to break Trigon out, can get him out. But it will probably be a looooong time before someone succeeds with all that." Damien breathed out in relief.

"So her hard work wasn't in vein…"

"No, it wasn't. Wanna go and see her?" He nodded and followed the two ladies to the room where Raven was being treated. She was in a horrible state but she was alive. She would be alright, even if it might take time. But she will be alright.

* * *

As a month had passed, Raven was finally up and walking. Today was her third day and she and Damien had walked around Themyscira a lot. It was in their own, slow pace but that was enough. Raven had finally gotten her hope back. Hope of that her powers wouldn't control her. That her DNA wouldn't control who she was. And the amazon's were accepting her again and was more than happy to let the two taste their food and show them around. At the end of the day, they laid down in the high grass and looked up at the night sky.

"So… What do you want to do when we get back home?" Damien asked carefully. She looks at him and smiles.

"As long as I can stay with you I will be happy." He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Same. But… Do you want to stay in Teen Titans?" They looked each other in the eyes before she nodded.

"I want to use these powers for a good cause. I'm not my father so I won't let him define me." He chuckled and nodded and kissed her forehead again.

"Sounds good." He said and they hugged as they looked up at the starts. "Sounds very good indeed…"

 **-The end-**

* * *

What would you want to read about next?


End file.
